


growing up a bit with unexpected company

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Work gets them together. Growing up keeps them together.





	growing up a bit with unexpected company

Pansy and Hermione fall together over a lot of late nights at work and bottles of red wine back at one of their flats because they finish after the last call for drinks and still bloody need one. Neither one is going to admit that they can't remember who kissed who first due to said wine drinking. Neither wants to know because they would rather like it to have been the other. Pansy is not a brainwashed version of her parents anymore and Hermione has eased her ideals of how everyone should be. They read together with cups of tea now and then and Hermione has learned that it doesn't matter that Pansy is reading highly suggestive and graphic novels because she's doing it curled up against Hermione and her latest tomb. 

In return Hermione allows Pansy to try various hairstyles on her and giggles to herself wondering if Lavender, Parvati and Pansy would have made great friends if sorted into the same house at Hogwarts. Everything seems to be about compromise which is something neither was great at when at school. Pansy deals with Harry and Ron and Hermione has learned to cope with Draco Malfoy. Being an aunt to Scorpius is not so bad though, especially when Draco still has to bite back a wince when the young boy says it. She used to think she was so old for her age but life with Pansy is when she realises she has really grown up.


End file.
